


Suits and Lace

by scallywap



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Shane Madej, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Ryan Bergara, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, but like... briefly, overuse of the word 'panties'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scallywap/pseuds/scallywap
Summary: “They’re… panties.” Shane said, as if Ryan didn’t already know.His boyfriend nodded happily, “Sorry I didn’t gift wrap them, I only had Christmas wrapping paper and that doesn’t exactly scream 'anniversary'.”-Written for @Artemis, posted with their permission.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: The Shyan Shipping Society Stories





	Suits and Lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis/gifts).



It was a rare occurrence where Ryan was due to film, but Shane wasn’t scheduled to be on camera with him. Instead, it was just Steven and Ryan being  _ ‘fancy little boys’ _ , eating food and chatting. Despite it being such a casual shoot idea, the aesthetic of the show required them to dress up, and Ryan was all too happy to.

He’s wearing that suit jacket that Shane loves so much, the one that Kristen and Chantel had picked out during that Ladylike video they had done several years previous. Dark royal blue with light pink accents on the pockets, tapered in at the waist in a way that was to die for.

Ryan had come out of their ensuite bathroom after changing with his hair fluffed and styled, and the suit jacket buttoned up and ready to go, much to Shane’s pleasure. He had gone dry mouthed just from the sight of him, and went a little speechless over it. Ryan had laughed at his reaction, kissing him sweetly, and said; “It’s like Forest Fenn all over again, huh?”

Though he hadn’t been needed on set, Shane had insisted that he come and oversee the filming-- much to the amusement of Ryan, who saw right through him. Once at the set, Shane had sat himself down behind the camera and watched avidly as Ryan joked and charmed his way through the video. Brittney walked over to the snacks table next to him at some point and snorted when she saw him.

“I can see your boner all the way from here.” Brittney told him with a wrinkle of her nose, “Gross, dude.”

Shane hadn’t particularly cared that he probably looked like a starved animal the entire shoot, and didn’t exactly care that everyone could tell exactly what was going through the crew’s minds. His and Ryan’s relationship wasn’t a secret any more, and they were both adults who had sex (frequently, Shane felt like he had to add). So sue him if he got a little horny when his boyfriend walked around looking like  _ that _ .

Every few minutes or so, Ryan’s eyes would trail back over to where Shane sat. His face wouldn’t change in a way that would be able to be seen and understood on camera, but when he locked eyes with Shane there was an intensity there that sent an excited thrill through his body.

A small, childish part of his brain spoke up in a distinct mocking tone. ‘ _ Oooh, Daddy’s angry.’ _

Which… wasn’t entirely inaccurate, Shane supposed. 

The shoot ended with Ryan thanking the crew and decisively  _ not _ looking over at Shane. He said his goodbyes to Katie and Steven with small hugs and pats on the shoulder while Shane hovered behind him like a bad omen.

Once they were alone, Ryan finally looked at Shane with an unamused raised eyebrow and gestured for him to follow. 

The drive home had been one of the worst experiences of Shane’s life, far worse than the dreaded ‘chicken nuggets with a side of ants’ fiasco during the filming of the most recent  _ Unsolved  _ season. He was hard, straining against the zipper on his capri pants and writhing in his seat as if desperate for the bathroom. Ryan, the  _ bastard _ , had kept his eyes forwards and barely even spared a glance at the personification of the ‘horny’ that sat in the passenger seat beside him. In fact, the only thing that Ryan had said since they got into the car was a very calm, “Let’s go home.”

They had made it to their apartment door after the longest thirty minutes of Shane’s life, helped entirely by Ryan practically dragging Shane along with him by the wrist. Shane, however, was digging his heels in and trying to get their voyeurism on by pulling Ryan against any surface he could manage in an attempt to steal a kiss. Each time, however, Ryan would gently push him away and head onward towards their apartment without batting an eye.

Ryan unlocked their door and headed through, leaving the door open for Shane, who let it slam behind him in his haste to get inside. Shane went to properly kiss Ryan  _ finally  _ but was given a stern look, which made him falter. “Go to the bedroom and kneel at the end of the bed.” Ryan told him, with absolutely zero room for argument.

Shane hesitated momentarily and thought about disobeying briefly. The image of potential punishments flickered through his mind like an old film reel, mostly featuring him bent over some furniture while Ryan smacked his ass until it was red raw. While a tempting fate, it wasn’t exactly what Shane pictured for their evening.

So, he obediently marches to the bedroom, removing his shoes as he went as to not track dirt inside-- being horny was no excuse to be a  _ monster _ after all. Once in the bedroom, he stood by the foot of the bed and got to his knees. He knelt there for a few minutes, his butt resting against his heels and hands fiddling impatiently in his lap. He kept his head down and tried to focus on his breathing, not wanting to get too worked up before anything had happened.

After a few minutes, he hears footsteps behind him, padding closer on the carpet. Ryan’s legs walk into the cone of his vision, and he sits on the edge of the bed in front of him. “Look at me, Shane.” he tells him.

Shane tilts his head up.

Their height difference means that Shane rarely sees him from this angle. Their entire friendship and subsequent relationship had been filled with height jokes; about how Ryan was short or how Shane was tall. It was not uncommon for Shane to find himself with a tense upper back after a full day of hunching forward in an effort to appear smaller than he was to those around him.

In this moment however, Shane is looking  _ up _ at Ryan, seeing the way his lover tilts his head in consideration with half lidded eyes and a slight frown. His suit jacket is unbuttoned, and the white shirt underneath has the first few buttons undone, his tie removed and thrown somewhere else.

Shane watches him intently, eyes eagerly eating up the view of the man in front of him. He stays still at the foot of the bed, hand clasped together tightly.

“You were wound up pretty tight today, huh?” Ryan asks him, a smooth cadence to his voice. Shane bites his bottom lip and flickers his eyes away for a moment, when he looks back Ryan is waiting for him. “Answer me.”

“Yes,” Shane replies in a whisper, and then adds, “Daddy.”

Ryan breathes in slowly and rolls his shoulders back, letting out a little groan as the weight of the day seeps out of him. “Seeing me in this suit really turns you on that much?” Ryan asks, and plucks at the bottom of his jacket as if to say  _ ‘this old thing?’ _

Shane nods.

“Verbally, baby.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Hmm,” Ryan hums. “Come here.” He spreads his legs apart and pats the space between his legs lightly. Shane crawls forward on his knees and settles between the legs, keeping his hands to himself for now. He looks up at Ryan with wide, expectant eyes and swallows thickly.

Chuckling lightly, Ryan reaches down and undoes the button of his pants, and deliberately unzips his fly with a measured slowness. By the time Ryan is pushing apart the flaps of his pants to reveal his underwear covered bulge beneath, Shane is practically vibrating with effort to stay still. His knuckles are white with how tightly he’s got his hands curled into fists, and his palms are sweaty.

With a sigh, Ryan moves his hand away and leans back. He lazily watches Shane with a small smile, then waves his hand towards his crotch. “Let’s see that pretty mouth put to good use.”

Shane moves at a speed that he thinks would have earned him a  _ Guinness World Record _ as his hands fly towards Ryan’s crotch. One hand rubs at his semi, trying to coax it into full hardness, while the other shimmies the pants down a little further so that he can hook his hand in and pull out Ryan’s entire bulge for easier access. Ryan stiffens in his hand after no time at all and Shane finds himself feeling intoxicated at the heat that radiates off of him. He wraps his hand carefully over the cotton-covered shaft, and mouths openly at the length of it.

Ryan groans in the back of his throat above him, and Shane looks up to see that his boyfriend has thrown his head back in pleasure with his neck bared to the world. Internally, he feels a sudden rush of ‘ _ bite, mark, bruise’ _ flow through him. Though he finds that he can’t differentiate between if he wants to do so to Ryan  _ or _ if he wants  _ Ryan _ to do that to him. He’s reminded of that gif from  _ El Dorado _ of the two main characters nodding at each other and saying  _ ‘Both? Both is good.’ _

He licks at the bulge, but his tongue dries almost instantly as the cotton absorbs his saliva. So he closes his mouth for a moment and wets it again, before putting his entire mouth where he presumed the head of Ryan’s dick was, suckling lightly. Ryan lets out a low rumble of pleasure and Shane continues with his work tenfold.

He pulls away momentarily to peel away the spit-and-precome ruined briefs and finally,  _ finally  _ get his mouth on his lover’s bare flesh. Ryan’s dick is shorter than his own but thicker where it counts, and it makes Shane’s mouth water just at the sight of it.

Shane spares a glance up at Ryan and sees that he’s breathing heavily with a dark red flush high on his cheeks. He freezes momentarily, struck by the sheer  _ lewdness _ of the expression, but then blushes a little as he thinks about how he probably doesn’t look any better, on his knees with lips raw and glistening from teasing his boyfriend’s dick like it was his sworn duty. “Daddy, can I…?” he asks quietly and Ryan brings a hand up to tangle in his long hair.

“Baby, if you don’t blow me right now then we’re gonna have  _ words _ .” Ryan grunts out, his voice thick.

Not needing any more encouragement, Shane closes his eyes and leans forward to put his mouth on Ryan properly. He takes the head into his mouth and licks at the precome there, tasting the salt of it on his tongue. He wraps his hands around the base and lets Ryan’s dick rest there, loving how heavy it feels like a dense, throbbing deadweight. He kitten-licks along the ridge of Ryan’s cockhead, and along a protruding vein that ran down the entire length.

Ryan sighs out and clenches the hand in Shane’s hair whenever he happens to pass over a particularly sensitive part of him, cursing under his breath occasionally. His hips twitch a little wanting to thrust into Shane’s mouth, but he stays still for now. Shane pulls away for a moment before sitting up a little to take him fully in his mouth, sliding all the way down to the hilt without warning.

_ “Jesus _ , Shane.” Ryan groaned, “A little warning would be appreciated next time, bud.”

Shane’s nose is buried against Ryan’s lower belly, and he can feel the entire length of him twitch in his throat. His gag reflex flutters a little but he just squeezes his eyes shut and focuses on relaxing the tiny muscles in his throat, forcing them to accommodate Ryan. He stays there for a moment, Ryan’s dick fully sheathed inside his mouth, until the burn starts to get too much, and pulls off with a wet gasp.

Though, he doesn’t move too far away. Instead, as he catches his breath, he looks up at Ryan with half lidded eyes, his tongue hanging from his mouth like a panting dog. “Fuck, baby, you’re so-” Ryan starts, and Shane feels his dick twitch in his hands. “You’re so fucking good at that baby.”

Shane keens and puts his mouth back on Ryan, bobbing his head slowly. He doesn’t go all the way down the hilt again, but he gets close, hovering there for a few seconds before pulling back and continuing his rhythm. The hand in his hair is clutching tightly, painfully, but Shane finds that the sensation keeps him grounded. Had it not been there, he was certain that he would have faded away, fallen into space without hope of return. But his lover’s hand keeps him steady, keeps him afloat.

“Baby, pull off.” Ryan warns him. With a little whine of disappointment, Shane moves away with a filthy wet noise that goes straight to Ryan dick. He sits back on his heels and watches Ryan with dark eyes, only the thinnest ring of hazel iris visible around the blown up pupils.

Ryan stands up, and offers a hand to Shane to help him up to his feet. He takes it gratefully, and stands weakly like a newly born foal. His knees tremble a little and he can already tell that they’re going to be plenty tender over the next few days. Ryan keeps his grip on Shane’s hand and leads him carefully so that they were both sitting on the bed together.

Once sat down, Ryan closes the space between them and presses a tender kiss to Shane’s lips. “You’re so sexy.” Ryan tells him, and Shane fights the age old urge to brush away the compliment. Instead he sits there and plays with his hands in his lap, eyes focused downward. “Baby? Look at me.” Ryan says, and he tilts Shane’s head up with a few fingers under his chin. When they’re looking at each other, Shane sees Ryan looking at him carefully. “Are you still with me, baby?”

Shane forces himself to breathe, having somehow forgotten to during this entire exchange. “Yes, Daddy. I’m here.”

Grinning, Ryan kisses him again. “Such a good boy. So good for me.” He leans away for a moment and his hand falls to the rumbled collar of Shane’s shirt. “Wanna get undressed for me?”

Shane stands up, feeling his knees shake a little, and starts to unbutton his shirt and pull it off. Ryan strokes himself slowly with a loose fist as he watches. “So beautiful.” Ryan tells him, and Shane looks away from those intense brown eyes, feeling exposed in the best way. His hands come to his fly to undo his pants when the hand on Ryan’s dick falters and his lover’s mouth drops open in shock. “Shane, what--”

Shane freezes at the change in tone and looks from Ryan’s wide eyes to where they were looking. He looks down and sees the barest hint of white lace peeking up over the top of his capri pants. He stiffens and looks up at Ryan with embarrassed eyes.

* * *

Shane thought that the gift had been a joke, at first.

They were panties. Cotton, he presumed. Pink with a white frilly lace on the hem. He stared at the offending garments in his hands as if he had been given a book of Ancient Mandarin with the simple instruction to translate it. Quite frankly befuddled, he looked up to an eagerly waiting Ryan who sat opposite him with his hands wringing together.

“They’re… panties.” Shane said, as if Ryan didn’t already know.

His boyfriend nodded happily, “Sorry I didn’t gift wrap them, I only had Christmas wrapping paper and that doesn’t exactly scream  _ anniversary. _ ” 

Shane blinked at him and then back down to the panties. In a brief moment of disassociation, he wondered if he was having a strange dream. That he was just asleep and he wasn’t in fact sitting on his couch holding a pair of frilly pink panties while his boyfriend awaited his reaction.

“Oh,” Shane ran a thumb over the panties’ front, staring at them like they just kicked his dog. “Well, thank you.” he said, because he might as well be polite about it.

Ryan  _ beams _ and leant back in his seat, seemingly pleased. “I had to guess your size, but they should fit just fine.”

‘ _ Fit…?’  _ Shane mouthed to himself. “I don’t mean to ask the obvious but, ah, why did you buy these for me?”

There was a glint in Ryan’s eye, the sign that the man was plotting something-- usually at the expense of his boyfriend. Shane watched him with a clenched jaw, waiting for the other shoe to drop. “D’you remember the other week? When we discussed our fantasies.”

Shane folded up the panties neatly, placed them on the couch next to him with a small pat, and absolutely does  _ not _ flush at the mention of sex fantasies. He was thirty-four years old, damnit, and not some blushing schoolboy. Studiously ignoring the heat in his cheeks, he tilted his head casually at Ryan. “Fantasies?” he hummed, curiously. “Oh, yes, I remember now.”

Ryan lightly kicked his leg with a pout. “Alright, alright. But you remember when I mentioned wanting to see you dress up?”

Shane does. They had been laying in bed together, with the moonlight streaming through their blinds in pale white bars that cascaded over their bare skin like a zebra’s patterning. Shane had just been fucked within an inch of his life and Ryan was kissing him and whispering sweet encouragements into his lips. They had settled down eventually and sleepily got onto the topic of kinks and fantasies.

_ “I want to see you dress up.” _ Ryan had said, his fingers trailing down Shane’s naked arm and eventually gripping at his elbow. 

Shane had imagined himself in tailored suits with blazers that pinched in at the waist and pants that stretched around the thighs deliciously. He had imagined Ryan coming home and slowly undoing the buttons, turning him into a sweaty, rumpled mess.

Evidently, that had  _ not _ been what Ryan was imagining.

“You wanted me to dress up,” Shane recalled and glanced at the folded women’s underwear. “In panties?” 

Ryan’s eyes get a little dark at that, and his hand goes to scratch at the three day stubble lining his jaw as he looked Shane up and down. “Does that sound okay to you?” he asked, voice low.

Shane let himself actually imagine it.

He pictured himself in the panties, his bulge obvious and pressing outwards like an arrow. He pictured the damp spot at the front of the light pink crotch as precome leaked from him freely. He imagined Ryan pulling the damn panties aside to finger him, but never removing them. Fucking him in the panties as he whines and cries for sweet release.

His throat went dry, and he swallowed thickly.

“I wouldn’t be, uh, opposed. I suppose.” Shane admitted, not even trying to ignore how flushed he must look by now.

Ryan grinned widely at him, and stood up to kiss Shane deep and a little filthily with a slip of the tongue, a firm hand at the back of Shane’s head. The kiss only lasts for a few seconds, but when Ryan pulled away, Shane was panting and his eyes were glassy.

So he started wearing them.

Never in front of Ryan, mind you. He had wanted to get used to the feel of them on his body before he was ready to have sex in them. Making sure that he  _ was _ in fact comfortable with the idea. He would pull them on in the morning and head to work with Ryan having no idea. 

He let himself keep this little secret for a few weeks, the act of wearing  _ panties  _ at work while everyone walked around none the wiser, was thrilling to him. However, at some point, just wearing the panties in preparation for a particularly sexy night became something he did without even thinking. Until one day he realised that he was wearing them pretty much every other day, without even registering it.

* * *

The memory ends and Shane is brought back into the heat of the moment with a chilling realisation. Ryan’s eyes haven’t moved from that tease of white lace on his navel and Shane brings his arms around himself, suddenly guarded in the uncertainness of the situation. “I forgot I had them on.” Shane admits, eyes down and focused on an uneven patch of carpet a few steps away. “I’ve been wearing them a lot recently and I guess I just--” he cuts himself off.

“Baby,” Ryan says in a choked voice. Shane looks up just in time to see Ryan hurtling towards him. He closes his eyes in shock and suddenly he’s being kissed with dynamite intensity. Shane’s face is pulled down to Ryan’s height and there’s a hand on his stomach, just barely grazing against the white lace trimming. Ryan bites down  _ hard _ on Shane’s bottom lip making him gasp and break the kiss. “ _ You’re so fucking sexy. _ ” Ryan tells him fiercely.

It was like a flip had been switched between them. Whereas earlier, it had been Shane who had been so incredibly pent up and hungry for Ryan, it was now  _ Ryan _ who was looking at him like a man who hasn’t eaten in a week and was ready to devourer his food.

Ryan pushes him onto the bed, which Shane flops onto with an  _ oof _ . He shimmies back when Ryan follows quickly behind him, making sure that his boyfriend doesn’t accidentally land on top of him. Ryan hooks his fingers in the belt hoops of Shane’s pants and pulls them down revealing mile after mile of milky white thighs. Eventually, he manages to pull the pants fully off of him so he could look at Shane in his naked glory -- well, naked apart from the panties, of course.

Shane was hard and leaking against the pretty light pink crotch of the panties, threatening to spill out of the small material and only being contained by sheer willpower alone. Ryan stares for a moment, and Shane wonders if somehow he had misread the situation, and that actually Ryan was disgusted by this.  _ It was his idea,  _ his brain tells him,  _ he’s into this, he’s in  _ _ you. _

Ryan places a hand on Shane’s bulge, which makes the taller man whine in the back of his throat. “God, look at you,” Ryan says blissfully as if in prayer. “Get on your hands and knees for me, baby. I wanna see your ass in this thing.”

Shane draws up his legs and unceremoniously twists until he’s on his stomach, then props himself up on his elbows and sticks his ass into the air like a dog looking to play. Ryan’s skirts a hand over the white expanse of his back, trailing his rough guitar-calloused fingertips along the delicate bumps of his spine. Shane shivers, and arches his back into the touch. 

The hand travels down to cup at the soft flesh of Shane’s ass, squeezing lightly. “Jesus Christ.” Ryan mutters to himself, a finger slipping under the pink cotton. “You have no idea what you look like right now, do you?”

Shane rocks backwards and ducks his head into the crook of his elbow. “Tell me, Daddy.  _ Please. _ ”

Ryan grips at the back of the panties, bundling up the fabric and pulling it taut so that the bulk of the material presses dryly against Shane’s hole, making him gasp. “You look so pretty like this, baby. The lace, the panties, the way your cock is practically bursting out of them.” Ryan relays to him, the hand currently not holding up the panties coming down to squeeze at the globe of Shane’s ass cheek. 

A moan escapes Shane’s throat and he bucks his hips a little, desperate for contact. Ryan chuckles, “Sorry, baby. I guess I’ve been neglecting you, huh? How selfish of me.” He leans forward and bites at the soft skin at the base of Shane’s spine, following up with a kiss to the same spot afterwards. “What do you want, baby boy?”

“You,” Shane says lamely, his mind fuzzy. He tries to think a little more specifically while Ryan patiently waits behind him, a hand stroking over his ass calmly. “Your hands? Mouth?  _ Fuck _ . Daddy,  _ anything. _ ” he gasps out. He pulls his face out of the crook of his elbow to look at Ryan’s face.

Ryan tilts his head, a teasing smile growing on his face. “Anything, huh? Tempting, tempting.” He moves the panties to the side, exposing Shane’s hole to the room, and blows gently on it making Shane whine and twitch. “Be careful what you ask for,  _ baby _ .”

He closes the gap between them and before Shane could ask what he meant, he’s licking a solid strip over his hole. Shane  _ wails _ at the sensation and his arms buckle, his chest collapsing onto the bed. His hips stay in the air with the help of one of Ryan’s strong arms wrapped around them, keeping him propped up and in place.

Ryan makes a few more long passes over the hole, before pressing closer and slipping the tip of his tongue past the tight ring of muscle. Shane whimpers and does his best not to thrash wildly at the feeling. He can feel his cock leaking where it's trapped against his belly, soiling the panties even further than they already had been.

Ryan eats him out like he was born to do it, with a surplus of enthusiasm and eagerness that Shane thought was miraculous. And he was so goddamn good at it, turning Shane into putty after only a few minutes.

Shane’s panting, sticky and overstimulated, his eyes hazy as he drops his sweating forehead down onto his bare arm. “ _ Daddy _ ,” he sighs, his voice utterly wrecked not only from the deepthroating session earlier, but also from how loudly he had been moaning. “Please, I need--”

He reaches a hand down to touch himself, but he’s barely even got a hand on his dick when it’s slapped away. Ryan pulls away from him and Shane stares at his saliva covered jaw with a dazed look. “Don’t touch yourself,” Ryan orders him. “I want you to come in your panties, untouched.”

Shane sucks in a breath. “I- I don’t know if I can--”

“Hmm?” Ryan purred, and Shane hears the unmistakable click of a lube bottle behind him. There’s a slick sound as Ryan squirts some out and then he feels the bottle get tossed to the side. Cold fingers come up to run over his tender hole. “You can hang on can’t you, baby? You can be a good boy for me?”

Shane doesn’t reply at first, and Ryan’s hands still. “Baby? Shane. What colour are you?”

With a shiver, Shane lifts his head. “Green.”

“Are you sure?” Ryan asks as he strokes a comforting hand over Shane’s shaking thigh. “Shane, baby?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” Shane assures him with a weak smile. “I just don’t know if I can last very long, Daddy.”

Ryan lets out a breath he had been holding, and smiles sweetly at him. “I can work with that.”

Ryan taps his hip twice and Shane takes the initiative to turn over onto his back. “You really are gorgeous, baby. So long, blushing prettily for me. Sweet boy.” Ryan all but coos, kissing a line from Shane’s collar bone down to his dick, pressing one solid kiss to his bulge before pulling away. “Lift up your hips, baby.” Shane does so and Ryan slips a pillow underneath him. He moves his fingers back to his hole and with a quick look to Shane to check if he was ready, Ryan slips his finger inside.

Shane’s already relaxed and practically soaked at this point after Ryan had eagerly eaten him out, but despite this his body clenches a little at the intrusion and he lets out a hiss.  _ “Fuck.” _ Shane swears, his voice keening higher. Ryan’s other hand is absentmindedly playing with the white lace on Shane’s hip while he works away at opening him up, and Shane finds that he can’t look away from it. At the way Ryan’s golden brown fingers contrast so wonderfully against the gentle lace.

Ryan adds another finger, and Shane has to clench down his entire body in an effort not to come. His stomach is taut, and he clenches his fist so hard that he’s certain his nails dig tiny little crescent moons into the meat of his palm. It takes a few moments until he feels like his tether isn’t about to snap, but eventually he relaxes and pants with a slack jaw, eyes squeezed shut.

He zones back in and Ryan’s fingers are still moving inside of him, Ryan’s mouth running like a motor. “So good, such a good boy for me. You’re doing so well.” Shane reaches a hand forward and makes a grabby-hands motion at Ryan, who thankfully takes the initiative and slides their hands together. 

“Think you can take another, baby? You’re so close already.” Ryan asks him, eyes checking over his flushed and dazed expression.

“Mmn,” Shane crooned. He feels equal parts boneless and wound tight all at once. He’s raw, and aching, but there’s an unquenched hunger within him that just craves  _ more. _ “I can take it.”

“Shane.”

“ _ Daddy. _ ”

Ryan’s hips grind against the comforter and he ducks his head, grunting through clenched teeth. “Jesus, alright. Alright.”

Shane’s prepared this time, and the third finger slides in with only minimal reaction from him. He’s whimpering quietly, sounding a little like a wounded animal at the mercy of the pious hunter. Ryan’s shushing him gently, the hand entwined with his squeezing lightly. “Daddy, I’m so close.”

Ryan twists his fingers inside of him, and  _ curls _ them forward in a come hither movement, rubbing right up against Shane’s prostate. Shane screams, and his body arches off of the bed at the force of it. He comes, thrusting up into the air and back onto Ryan’s fingers in rough, irregular motions. Ryan pushes his fingers inside of Shane again, and again, making sure to press up into that sweet spot as the waves of Shane’s orgasm pass through him.

He collapses onto the bed with his head lolled to the side and legs awkwardly splayed out. He hears Ryan groan and turns to look at him. Ryan’s crouched in between his legs, thrusting up into the loose circle of his fist, the angry red head of his dick poking through with every stroke. The hand that was holding Shane’s own has moved, and was now firmly clutched in the soiled panties, his fingers pushing through the sticky white mess of Shane’s come. “Baby, can I--  _ Jesus,  _ can I fuck you?”

Shane’s oversensitive and spent, but he smiles sweetly at his flushed and pent up boyfriend. “ _ Fuck me, Daddy _ .” he says intently, and stretches his legs wide for him.

Ryan lines up, one hand still playing with the mess of Shane’s panties, and slowly pushes into him with a low moan. Shane whines, delicate after his orgasm, but his body accommodates the stretch of Ryan. Shane reaches up and wraps his arms around his shoulders, holding him close, needy for Ryan’s body against his in the gentle afterglow.

His lover is grunting as he thrusts carefully into Shane, aware of how sensitive he is. His thrusts are steady and tender, with long drawn out pushes of his hips. Shane appreciates the kindness shown, and leans up to press a fond kiss to Ryan’s collarbone. “I love you.” Shane whispers and he hears Ryan let out a cut off yelp. Ryan comes with one last final thrust, burying himself fully inside of Shane as his orgasm washes over him.

Ryan pulls out of him carefully, eyes watching Shane’s face for any sign of pain. He removes the spent condom and throws it into their bedside wastepaper bin. Then he looks back at Shane, who was mere seconds away from falling asleep and taps him on the thigh. “No falling asleep, mister. We gotta get you cleaned up.”

“You just wanna cuddle in the bath.” Shane manages to say through a yawn.

“So what if I do? It’s perfectly legal.” Ryan replies haughtily. He stands up and offers his hand to Shane again, like he had done earlier. He looks down at the panties that Shane was still wearing with a wrinkle of his nose, “And we gotta get you out of these dirty things.”

“Promises, promises.” Shane laughs, feeling a little lightheaded. Ryan shakes his head at him with an affectionate smile, leading him to the bathroom while letting Shane use him as a crutch in his boneless state. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d guess you were trying to get me into bed, Bergoogoo.”

Ryan raised an eyebrow at him, “I think I preferred it when you called me ‘Daddy’.”

Shane snorts and heads inside their ensuite bathroom. He settles down on the edge of their bath-shower combo as Ryan works the taps to get a good temperature for the water. He watches Ryan work with sleepy eyes and frowns. “You didn’t say it back.”

“Say what back?” Ryan asks distractedly, then turns to Shane with a smile as he catches on. “ _ Ah. _ I love you too, baby.” He says, and presses a sweet kiss to Shane’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mother's Day! Here's a 5k smut fic <3 This one's for Steph who beta-reads all my junk (except this one, so if there's typos it's on me!). Two smut fics in two days? I'm getting corrupted, babeeeey. Anyhoo, hope y'all enjoyed. This one is uh, not as fluffy as the last one. If you have any thoughts or comments feel free to send me a message on twitter or tumblr @scallywap!


End file.
